


Exo Mythology - Gods and Monsters Guess Who

by exo_mythology



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_mythology/pseuds/exo_mythology
Summary: Welcome to the Gods and Monsters Round One Guess Who Post!





	Exo Mythology - Gods and Monsters Guess Who

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Gods and Monsters Round One Guess Who Post!

The time has come for the Guess Who post, demigods!

 

I hope you all - writers and readers - have had a good time with this very first round of the Exo Mythology Fest. There were a few things that went awry, and of course, not everything went according to plan, but I most definitely appreciate all of the love and support the readers and writers have given me, and each other throughout the fest. We had 18 fics total, with a total word count of  **154, 539** words! I hope you've all had a really good time and experience with this, and please be sure to continue leaving comments for the below authors on their fics (before and after) the fest officially ends!

 

I'll be posting the Reveals one week from today on October 27th, around the same time, so get your guesses in demigods!

All of your writers (the ones who wished to be revealed) are below!

 

  * pencil026
  * BaozisDeer
  * pricklyteeth
  * Sugar_and_Salt
  * lucyoppa
  * yeolakkuma
  * baeksbabygirl
  * soundandfury (supercellbreath)
  * hydroxide (incantations)
  * London9Calling
  * SnowySummer
  * Olympianlove
  * at1stsoo
  * indigomini
  * miyeokguk
  * Hornet394



 

Again thank you so much, everyone, <3 I'll write more when I post reveals, but for now All Blessings from Olympus 

~Artemis


End file.
